


Because the Drugs Never Work

by Huntress8611



Series: The Life of a Semi-Stable 100 Year Old Man (and His Spider-Child) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Held Down, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medical Procedures, Pain, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: "Sergeant Barnes."Bucky startled awake, grabbing a knife from under his pillow."Sergeant Barnes," JARVIS repeated, "Mr. Parker has been injured."Bucky nearly fell out of his bed as he scrambled to get up, bolting out the door in his pyjamas.





	Because the Drugs Never Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 
  * Inspired by [The Five Times Peter Got Help With Schoolwork and The One Time It Was Done For Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220799) by [DJ_unicornsrgr8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8). 
  * Inspired by [How it all Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847353) by [Aprilmallick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick), [DJ_unicornsrgr8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8). 



> The title of this work is from the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> The works that I linked to this fic under "inspired by" are the first works in the series that inspired this series.

_ Sergeant Barnes. _

Bucky startled awake, grabbing a knife from under his pillow.

_ Sergeant Barnes,  _ JARVIS repeated,  _ Mr. Parker has been injured. _

Bucky nearly fell out of his bed as he scrambled to get up, bolting out the door in his pyjamas. He ran to the elevator and JARVIS took him to the Avengers’ medical floor.

When he stepped off of the elevator, a doctor pointed him to Peter, and he sprinted down the hall, skidding to a stop and turning into the room Peter was in.

He was lying on a hospital bed surrounded by doctors who kept trying to get close to him, but couldn’t without getting injured.

“Hey, hey. Peter. Look at me,” Bucky said firmly, stepping up to the side of the bed.

Peter’s eyes snapped to his and he felt his heart break when he saw how scared he was.

“You’ve gotta stop fighting the doctors, okay?”

Peter reached for him, trying to sit up, and Bucky somehow managed to scoot behind him so that he was leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around his upper torso, careful to avoid the wounds on his stomach.

Peter attempted to pull away from Bucky when the doctors began to move closer once again, but Bucky was stronger and didn’t let him.

“Hey, Peter, you’ve gotta stop it. I know you’re scared and I know it hurts, but you have to let them help,” Bucky said.

Peter continued to try and pull away and Bucky couldn’t really be mad at him for it because he’d done the exact same thing many times before.

“JARVIS, can you get Steve down here? Tell him that Peter’s hurt and I need his help,” Bucky requested, sighing.

_ Yes. Sergeant Barnes. _

Steve appeared in the doorway less than two minutes after Bucky asked for him and winced at the scene in front of him.

“I need you to help me hold him,” Bucky said. “I've got his legs and torso, but I can't keep his arms still too.”

Steve nodded and moved to the side of the bed, catching Peter's wrists and holding them to one side of his body.

“No, what? Uncle Steve,  _ please _ . Please don't, I can't-”

Bucky moved one of his arms to Peter's head and turned it towards Steve and away from the doctors. He cupped the back of the kid’s neck and kept his head there when he tried to pull away.

“I've gotcha, Pete. I know that you know that this is gonna suck, but you can do it. You're so strong, Peter, and you're not alone. Steve and I are right here, kiddo. We've gotcha,” Bucky said, trying to get him to stop fighting his hold so much.

“Sergeant Barnes,” one of the doctors began, “we need to take out the bullets now. He's starting to heal with them inside him.”

“Okay, do it,” Bucky said.

Though he was expecting it, he still jumped when Peter cried out, struggles renewed. Steve shifted both of Peter's wrists to one hand and pinned his waist with his newly freed arm.

“Hey, Peter, I need you to listen to me. I know that it hurts, and I know you feel like you can't take it for even a second longer, but  _ you can,” _ Bucky said, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

“ _ Dad, ple- please,” _ Peter gasped, unable to catch his breath.

He could feel the doctors pulling out the bullets, he could feel them moving inside him, and how he was trying to heal around the bullets and now the forceps too.

“I’m so sorry, Peter,” Bucky said, trying not to cry, needing to keep calm in order to help Peter calm down once the doctors were done.

Suddenly Peter went limp in Bucky’s arms, still conscious, but not tense anymore. A second later the doctors stepped away to retrieve some gauze pads and bandages, not wanting to risk infection even with his healing factor. When they approached once again Peter let out a stifled whine, flinching hard.

“It’s okay, they’re just gonna wrap you up,” Bucky soothed, and Steve stepped aside so that they could properly reach everything.

The moment that they were done, the doctors left, knowing that there wasn’t anything else that they could do for the young vigilante. Peter let out a hiccuping sob before completely breaking down into hysterical sobbing, which he had previously been unable to do because of his lack of oxygen. Bucky turned him around, wrapping him up in a proper hug, and he curled up against his father’s chest.

“Dad it  _ hurts _ ,” he managed to say between sobs.

“I know, крошка, I’m sorry.”

“Please, can we please leave? I gotta get out of here, Dad.”

“Okay, okay,” Bucky soothed, asking Steeve to help him stand up without having to let go of Peter.

Once he was up, he quickly took Peter to the elevator and asking JARVIS to take them to his floor, leaving Steve to deal with the doctors. Buck went straight to his bedroom once the elevator doors opened, setting Peter on his bed and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and helping Peter out of what remained of his Spiderman costume and into the clean clothes.

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispers as Bucy is helping him under the covers.

“What are you sorry about?” Bucky asks, confused, as he climbed into the bed and pulled his son up against him.

“Got hurt, fought the doctors, fought you and Uncle Steve.”

“Oh, no, крошка. You don’t need to apologize for getting hurt. I want you to be more careful, but that’s not something you can control.”

“Still fought you, Uncle Steve, and the doctors, though.”

Bucky snorted. “Kid, you’ve obviously never seen me in medical. Steve is always there to hold me down because if he doesn’t I’ll lash out at the doctors. Once they had to get Thor to help him, and another time it was Tony in the suit. Not being able to have painkillers sucs. It hurts and it’s scary. Don’t apologise for being scared. It’d be great if you didn’t lash out, but it’s okay, that’s what teve and I are for.”

Peter curled into his dad’s arms, pressing up against him.

“Thank you for being there, Dad,” he whispered.

“I’ll always do my my best to be there for you when you need me,” he said. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translations:
> 
> крошка (kroshka) - baby, bud, poppet
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can send me ideas on my Tumblr or put them in the comments. I may or may not write them, but I'd love to see them either way!
> 
> galewritesfanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
